


Oh the Things You'll Discover at Von's! Part One

by thatwriterlady



Series: Oh the Things You Discover at Von's! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkwardness, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Shy Castiel, Texting, Von's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes on a new job with better pay and better hours, and hopes with as busy as the store generally is, that he'll get to do a lot of shameless flirting with pretty college girls and handsome college guys, but what he doesn't expect is that he will be put in the basement where the used books are.  He's an optimist though and he sees it as the perfect opportunity to study since he's only six months away from graduating college himself.  Then his friend Charlie stops by, and she brings someone along that has the potential to rock Dean's world.  How willing is he to chase after what he wants?  </p><p>Dean's a bit of a harmless flirt, but he's bad with reading signals.  Cas is bad at sending signals, but thanks to Charlie it all works out in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Things You'll Discover at Von's! Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about things in this particular story, just find me on Tumblr. I'm thatwriterlady on there too.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this story.

College freaking SUCKED, or at least that was how Dean felt about it. The endless hours of studying, the lack of a real social life, and the stress that came with trying to maintain a decent grade point average while still trying to hold down a job was beyond stressful, so when a job opportunity popped up at Von’s, the eclectic store right off campus he jumped at it. He could still study between customers plus he’d get to see lots of hot chicks (and maybe a few hot guys too, he wasn’t bias) every day. So he’d quit his job at Payless stocking shelves to take the job at Von’s. What he had not anticipated was getting stuck in the freaking BASEMENT on used book duty. When he had first applied he had thought maybe they’d stick him in the music room since he expressed quite an impressive knowledge of classic rock music, but nooooooo, they had decided that he belonged in the basement, among the zillions of dusty, used books. But the pay was a little better than at Payless and they were willing to work around his school schedule which was important. Plus he had plenty of time to study and do his homework since the basement didn’t see nearly as many customers as the main floor did.  


His first day on the job he had a girl named Denise showing him how to look books up on the computer, in case customers asked, and gave him a rather lengthy tour of the aisles which, for such a small space sure seemed to go on forever. They expected him to be able to seek out any book that was requested with speed and efficiency, so he had listened carefully, memorizing the aisles and where certain popular authors could be located. Two weeks in and he had the hang of it fairly well. He actually didn’t mind being alone most of the time, and he was allowed to listen to his iPod as long as he kept the volume low enough so it didn’t bother the customers. It was a cold, snowy day in February when he showed up to work expecting the store to be dead. The weather was bordering on being blizzard like and people were driving stupid outside. He greeted the girls behind the counter and said a quick hello to the guys in the back room that served as the cashiers in the music room before backtracking to the basement stairs. Downstairs Frank, one of the other guys that worked the desk in the basement looked up with relief when he walked in. Frank was an older guy with long white hair that he kept pulled back in a messy pony tail and an equally messy beard. He gave Dean a crooked smile.

“Glad you were able to make it. It was a mess out there the last time I looked. I need to go pick up my wife from work, she was let go early because of this snow.” 

Dean set his bag behind the counter and smiled back.

“Drive safe. There are a lot of accidents happening. Right up the street on the hill people are backsliding and getting stuck. Try to avoid that intersection on state if you can.” 

Frank grabbed his coat and nodded. “Will do. Be safe when you leave too. Catch you tomorrow man.”

And with that Frank was gone and Dean was alone once more. He pulled out his textbook on art history and opened it to the chapter he was currently studying and sat in the still warm seat Frank had abandoned. The basement was empty and there were no books to put away which meant he had time to get this paper written for class on Monday. A young man in a wool coat with a backpack on came to briefly wander the aisles and a couple of giggly girls perused the romance section, but otherwise it was dead down there. It was nearing seven when he heard voices on the steps. People were coming down. When a bright red shock of hair turned the corner he looked up and smiled.

“Charlie! Hey, good to see you!” He greeted the girl.

“Dean! I forgot you said you got a job here! They put you down here?” She asked, looking around.

“It’s not so bad, I get to work on my homework and study.” He replied with a shrug.

“How are classes?” She asked.

“They’re going better now that I have more time to study.” He replied.

“That’s good! Semester is over in only a few more months. I can’t wait for summer break!” She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, then smiled brightly. He loved her bubbly nature.

“So what brings you down to the dungeon?” He asked, closing his book and giving her his undivided attention.

“Well, I dragged my friend down here because he needs the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings books, but I want him to get them at a reasonable price, you know? And preferably first editions if that’s even possible.” She replied.

Dean looked around. “Where’s your friend?” She was currently standing in front of him alone.

She looked back over her shoulder and realized the same thing. 

“Cas!” She called out. No answer.

“I bet he’s in the biographies, he’s such a nerd.” She said with a laugh before going up one step and moving to the nonfiction room. Dean came around the desk to watch her go, but when she veered right he lost sight of her. A moment later she reappeared, walking with a dark haired guy. The guy had his head down but he was listening to what she was saying, responding and laughing. Apparently she’d said something quite funny. 

When they reached where Dean was standing Charlie stopped, and her friend stopped as well, finally looking up. And Dean was certain he had stopped breathing. This guy was freaking HOT!

“Dean, meet my friend Cas, Cas, this is Dean, he works down here. If anyone is going to know about the Tolkien books, it’s Dean. Remember me telling you about the movie marathons I do? This is my marathon buddy.” Charlie was telling the guy.

He smiled at her before turning to look at Dean, and damn if the guy didn’t have the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. Paired with the messy, near black sex hair the guy had going on he could be a model rather than just a college student.

“Nice to meet you Dean, Charlie talks about you a lot.” He offered a hand and smiled, and Dean was not quite sure how it was that he was still on his feet and forming coherent thoughts. This guy had a killer smile, and that voice! It was like liquid sex, way deeper than Dean had expected, and very smooth. He shook Cas’ hand, noting how long and slender his fingers were, and how strong his grasp was.

“All good things I hope.” Dean said lightly, flashing his brightest smile.

And Cas was staring. Staring hard. He cleared his throat and looked over at Charlie, and Dean was sure that the man was blushing.

“I never speak ill of those that are willing to watch all of the Lord of the Ring movies with me in a single night.” Charlie said, and then giggled.

That made both Cas and Dean smile.

“So, you need copies of all the books?” Dean asked and he motioned for them to follow him down the fantasy aisle.

“Charlie here insists the books are good and that I need to read them all before she will allow me to watch the movies.” Cas explained. 

When they reached the section where all of Tolkien’s books w ere he turned to look at them and…was Cas staring at his ass the entire time they’d been walking? Blue eyes immediately shot to the shelf in front of Dean and appeared to be extremely interested in the books there. Charlie had not missed the exchange and had a wicked smirk on her face.

“I’ll be right back, I need to use the bathroom.” She announced.

“It’s upstairs Charlie. Get the key from Kevin in the book room.” Dean told her.

“I know. I’ll be back in a few. Maybe you can suggest a few more books to Cas here, he’s kind of a bookworm.” She said, and there was a glint in her eye.

“Charlie…” Dean sighed but she was already squeezing around them in the narrow aisle and hurrying around the corner. 

He took a deep breath and turned to look at Cas. With any luck the smile on his face wouldn’t betray how suddenly nervous he felt. Cas was making a point of looking around, taking in the sheer number of books that practically clogged the aisle they were standing in.

“This is a lot of books, how do you keep track of it all?” Cas asked.

Dean looked around, trying to see it the way he had when he had first started here.

“It was already pretty much organized when I started here, so now when we get books in we just have to find the authors in the appropriate sections and put the books where they will fit. Hence the boxes lining the floor. We have more books than we have shelf space.” 

He turned to look at Cas again. God he was good looking.

“So. What do you like to read? Any authors in particular that you’re looking for?”

Cas turned to look at him again, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Well, I actually have a rather eclectic taste in literature, but I’m always trying to expand my current reading list. Care to make any suggestions?”

Oh, he hadn’t expected to be put on the spot like this. Should he share his favorites? Would this guy think his choices dull and therefore find him less interesting? And why did he care if this guy found him interesting or not? Clearly this guy was out of his league.

“Well, what are you looking for, action? Adventure? Thrillers? Give me something to go on.” He said.

Cas seemed to be studying him carefully. “Well, what are some of your favorites?”

Crap. This was the question he had been hoping to avoid. Dean looked away from those blue eyes. They were too intense, too demanding.

“Well…I wouldn’t say my reading tastes are necessarily eclectic, but I do vary my reading list somewhat.” He chose his words carefully. Cas just kept staring at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

With a sigh he turned back to look at him. “I like Vonnegut. And King. Tolkien is an excellent choice as well. I can recommend some books that I don’t remember the author’s name, but they’re good books.”

Cas seemed to consider his choices for a moment.

“I like Vonnegut. King is good too. I like It. I read that when I was eleven and I really, really should not have. I couldn’t sleep alone in my room for months after that.” He blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor. Dean found it adorable.

“I know what you mean. Have you read The Shining or The Stand? I have a particular taste for end of the world stories, or fictions that parallel reality.” Dean said, actually getting interested in this conversation.

Cas’ eyes widened and he smiled. “Me too! Have you read the Bloodborne Chronicles? That was a scary end of the world scenario.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t know that series, but I’ll have to check it out. Have you read The Black Death? Fascinating and terrifying at the same time. That’s an older one, but well worth the read. It’s based on a scenario where Bubonic Plague pops up in Manhattan during a garbage strike in like 1977. It’s scary as they follow patient zero as she infects person after person, and the CDC doctor that is trying to track the outbreak to her. He does eventually, but not before the city is quarantined and thousands of people die.”

Cas’ smile grew wider. “Do you have that one here? I’d like to read that actually.”

Dean could feel himself getting excited. He hurried back to the computer on his desk and typed in the book’s name. They had a copy! He grabbed the name of the author and made his way quickly to the appropriate section with Cas on his heels. He snatched the book off the shelf and presented it to the other man. Cas took the book and turned it over to read the back. 

“Oh, I think I’m going to like this one, I’m actually studying medicine. I’m here at Purdue for the veterinary program. Diseases spread by animals fascinate me.”

Cas looked up and bit his lower lip, embarrassed by his revelation.

“I hope you don’t think I’m a freak or anything.”

Dean patted his shoulder. “No way, cause I think the same way. Come on, I’ll show you a few more books.”

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing different books and Dean even remembered to go back and get a copy of each of Tolkien’s books. Cas had a nice stack in his arms by the time Charlie returned. They were chatting still, comfortable in their discussion of school and books that at first neither of them noticed she was even back. She had to clear her throat to get their attention. They’d been standing close at the counter with only Cas’ pile of books between them talking about Cas’ experience working with cows when she did that. They both jumped and turned to look at her.

“Well you two seem cozy.” She said, and Dean could see the wicked smile on her face.

He looked over at Cas and wondered, was Cas really into guys? He hadn’t exactly put out that kind of vibe but then again Dean hadn’t dated all that many guys to really know what that vibe really was. Guys usually came onto him and he went with the flow. He didn’t usually have to work at it, so if they weren’t flirting with him he had a hard time knowing. He turned his green eyes on her, narrowing them.

“Cas here has some interesting tastes in books.” He said coolly.

“Oh, actually it’s Dean with the interesting taste. He recommended these books here. I think I’ll have enough reading material to get me through until summer break.” Cas told her. 

Either he was really oblivious to how Charlie was acting, which was a possibility if he didn’t really know her all that well, or he was deliberately ignoring it because he wasn’t into Dean like that. Dean felt his stomach sour at that thought. Cas was smiling at Charlie and she smiled back before scanning the titles of the books on the counter.

“Not your usual taste though, are these.” She remarked. There was curiosity in her voice. 

“On the contrary. You haven’t seen most of my collection because I left most of it at home when I came here. I also send about a hundred books a year home with my brother to store in my room. I have some serious purging to do when I go home this summer.” Cas laughed.

Charlie looked up at him grinning. “Yeah, I’d say you do.”

She stood up straight again and looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“Help me find a couple of books?”

“Sure. What are you looking for?”  
They spent another half hour weaving up and down the aisles as they searched for the books she wanted. They had all but three. She was thrilled to find even the ones she was now holding.

“If you can’t find them here you do know about Robot’s and Rogues, right?” Dean asked, referring to the used book store downtown that he spent way too many hours at when he wasn’t at school or work.

“Well duh, of course I know. And I know they can order them for me.” She replied, but there was no harshness in her tone. 

Dean leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “You’re such a nerd Charlie.”

“So are you Dean.” She said, smiling up at him.

“Do you want me to carry those for you?” Cas asked, motioning toward her pile of books.

“No, I’m good. Plus you have your own pile to carry.” She replied.

He nodded and returned to get his own stack. 

“So Dean…what time do you get off?” Charlie asked.

“Closing, which is nine. Why?”

She shot a quick glance over at Cas who was watching her with eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, as though he was just now realizing what she was up to.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab a beer when you get off later.” She replied.

“I wish I could but I have a class at seven thirty tomorrow and I still have a three thousand word paper to finish on contemporary art. I would prefer to gouge my eyes out than to write it, but I’m pulling a perfect A in the class and I don’t want to blow it.” He replied. 

The temptation of beer was strong but he needed to focus.

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. “You’re no fun anymore.”

“I want to actually graduate Charlie. I’m done in May so I just need to survive until then.” He laughed.

“Well…what about Saturday? Please tell me you’ll come play games at my place.” She was practically begging.

“I’ll think about it.” He wasn’t making any promises.

“Ok, well, we’re going to head out, I’ll see you later.” She said, and started for the stairs.

Cas stopped directly in front of Dean, and in this narrow space he was standing incredibly close. Dean could actually see how incredibly blue his eyes were at this distance, and he could smell whatever detergent he was using to wash his clothes. He smelled as good as he looked.

“It was nice to meet you Dean. I’ll…have to stop in again soon now that I know it’s here.” Cas smiled and Dean was pretty sure he was blushing again.

“It was nice to meet you too Cas. I look forward to seeing you down here in the dungeon again.” He smiled and noticed Cas swallowing hard as those blue eyes flickered down to his mouth and then quickly back to his eyes. Cas nodded and then he was hurrying after Charlie who had already disappeared up the stairs.

Yeah, Dean was pretty sure the guy was into him, but belatedly he realized he hadn’t gotten his number. Idiot! He wondered if there was a way to finagle it out of Charlie without her getting overly excited. It was doubtful. So he was stuck waiting to see if Cas ever came back down here again.

“What the hell was that Charlie?” Cas hissed in her ear as they reached the front counter.

She turned to look at him, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh don’t even try to tell me you don’t think he’s hot.”

Cas rolled his eyes and set his books on the counter.

“Shut up Charlie.”

She punched him in the arm. “Don’t you tell me to shut up when you know I’m right.” 

“Are you talking about Dean downstairs?” The girl ringing Charlie’s books up asked.

“Yep. Dean’s a friend of mine.” Charlie replied.

“He is good looking, for a guy. He’s single too.” The girl said.

Suddenly Charlie was looking at this cashier in a whole new light and Cas knew where this was going.

“Please Charlie, can you flirt later?” He whispered harshly in her ear.

She shot him a dirty look. “Uh, no.” 

Cas sighed. If she decided to stand around flirting with this girl he was never going to get back to his dorm at a reasonable time, and she was his ride. Charlie opened her mouth to say something to the girl when Cas decided to squash her chancges at romance.

“So Dean’s single? Charlie, why don’t you ask him out?” He blurted.

She turned so slowly to look at him, and the way she glared made his blood run cold.

“He’s more your type Cas, why don’t you go ask him out?” She asked, voice tight.

The girl behind the counter was looking at them in amusement.

“That’s $32.46.” She announced.

Charlie dug out her debit card and handed it over.

“Can I see an ID? It’s policy.” The girl asked.

Charlie pulled out her driver’s license, still shooting daggers into Cas. He was going to pay for that later, he just could feel it. The girl gave Charlie the slip to sign and handed back the debit card and ID. Charlie grabbed her bag of books and turned to smile at the girl. The girl blushed and smiled back. He had to admit, Charlie had a natural gift when it came to flirting.

“Sorry about my friend here, he has a hard on for ole Deano downstairs.” Charlie said it so casually that at first Cas could only stand there stunned.

“What?! I have not! I do not! Charlie!” He was flustered, and he really didn’t know why. He DID like Dean.

The girl behind the counter was looking at him with sympathy.

“I don’t think Dean is into guys though.” She said.

Cas felt his heart sink and he closed his mouth tightly as he slid his pile of books forward. That was always his luck, he’d find a guy he was actually interested in and the guy would turn out to be straight.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I set him up with his last boyfriend. Granted the guy was a douche and it only lasted a couple of weeks, but he’s definitely into guys, and he’s definitely into Cas here.” Charlie was saying.

The girl looked at her as though still unsure. Charlie pulled out her phone and started messing with it.

“Don’t tell him I showed you this, he’ll kill me.” 

She handed the phone over to the girl whose eyebrows immediately went up. She handed the phone back quickly.

“What is it? Let me see.” Cas was reaching for her phone but Charlie held it out of his reach. 

“No way. I don’t want you thinking poorly of Dean down there. It was a moment of weakness and I forced him into it. He’d have never done it of his own free will. He’s one of the good guys Cas. You should really march back downstairs and ask him out.” Charlie said as she locked her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

“You’re a bitch, do you know that?” Cas complained.

“I know, but you love me anyway.” She blew him a kiss but he just continued to look at her, thoroughly irritated.

The girl rang his stack of books up and he was pleased to see that it was under $40. He could get used to coming in here to buy books if they were this affordable. Charlie continued to flirt with the girl behind the counter until Cas had to practically shove her out the door. The snow was coming down even thicker and her irritation with him was immediately replaced by concern for the condition of the roads. It was almost nine and the snow was coming down so thick it was like trying to stare through a curtain. It was going to be a long, slow drive back to their dorms, and neither of them were looking forward to it.

Dean worked every day except Saturdays and Tuesdays, and each day he worked he hoped he would see Cas come back, but each day he didn’t. Maybe he had read the signals wrong? Wouldn’t have been the first time. Valentine’s Day was only a few days away and the closer it got, the grumpier he became. It was the 11th and he was sitting at the desk in the basement working on his psychology homework when he heard footsteps on the stairs. A moment later Denise came around the corner.

“Hey Dean, how are you doing down here?” She asked, leaning on the counter.

“I’m good. You?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the textbook he was trying to read a paragraph out of.

“So your friend came back and asked me out. I said yes.” She said casually.

He looked up from the book and frowned. “What friend?”

“You know how your friends came in the other day? The good looking dark haired guy and the girl with the bright red hair?” She asked.

Dean suddenly had a terrible sinking feeling in his stomach. Cas had asked Denise out. He forced a smile for her. “I’m happy for you. He’s not really my friend, Charlie is, but yeah, sure, he’s nice looking. I’m glad you said yes.”

He hoped his voice didn’t sound as strained to her as it did to him. Suddenly Denise was laughing.

“Oh Dean, you’re funny. No, Charlie asked me out. The good looking guy is into you. Charlie was trying to get him to come back down here to ask you out. He thought you were straight. Hell, I thought you were straight. But she decided to mess with him. Pretended to show me some compromising picture of you, but instead she had written that she would be back in a couple of days to give me this. So I could pass it on to you. Apparently he’s pretty shy.” 

She handed him a folded piece of paper and he took it, wondering if it was what he thought it was.

“Yes, it’s his number. She also said she gave him your number, but she thinks you’ll be the one to make the first move since he’s so shy.”

He opened the piece of paper to find a name and a local number printed inside. Apparently Cas’ full name was Castiel Novak. He couldn’t help but smile.

“So you do like him.” Denise said.

“He’s freaking hot! Did you see his eyes? That ass? And that voice! Holy shit I’ve never heard anything like it before!” He knew he sounded like a school girl right then but he didn’t care.

“He’s definitely hot. You should totally call him and ask him out. The way he was blushing when Charlie was teasing him was adorable. He’s totally into you.” She stood up straight again and patted the counter once with her right hand.

“My break is over and my mission is accomplished. I have to go back upstairs and work. Good luck with that Dean, you could have a smoking hot date for V-Day this weekend if you hurry up.”

He watched her go before slipping the piece of paper into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

Dean: Charlie, wth was that?!

He waited for her response and it came fairly quickly.

Charlie: Oh Dean, Cas has been mooning over you since he met you, but he’s such a wuss. He got out of a bad relationship like eight months ago and thinks no one could possibly be interested in him. You should totally prove him wrong. I saw the way you were looking at him.

Dean: Is he nuts? He’s HOT! And intelligent. Not to mention interesting. Did I mention HOT?

Charlie: Well I gave you his number for a reason. Call him. Or at least text him.

Dean: You really think he’s into me?”

Charlie: Are you stupid?

Dean: Wth? 

Charlie: I said he’s been mooning over you since he met you. Brings you and the books you picked out for him up in every damn conversation. Talks about how green your eyes are and how cute your freckles are.

Dean: You’re not serious…are you?”

Charlie: Ok, not completely. He did say you were hot though. And he did mention how green your eyes are. He just didn’t mention it to me. I guess he thought I’d tell you.

Dean: So who DID he tell?”

Charlie: This guy Ash in one of my computers class. Apparently he and Cas go way back, and Cas was rambling on about you one afternoon, and he mentioned it to me. He didn’t know you’re my friend, and Cas doesn’t know that I know Ash, so I’ve been gleaning little tidbits of info off him. 

Dean: Ok, I’ll text him.

Charlie: ***Squee*** You guys will be sooooooo cute together!

Dean: Oh shut it.

Charlie: You’ll thank me for it later.

Dean: Hopefully not like I thanked you for the last guy you set me up with.

Charlie: I’m still very sorry about that. I didn’t realize he was a cheating prick. But Cas isn’t like that, I promise. He’s a really, really good guy. If you like him now you’ll love him once you really get to know him.

Dean: Well, I hope so. I’ll talk to you later.

Charlie: Are you going to text him now???  


Dean: Goodbye Charlie.

Charlie: You suck.

Dean: Love you too. Bye.

Dean pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and added the number to his list of contacts. He told himself it was in case he lost the piece of paper. He was about to text Cas when his phone vibrated, alerting him to a new text.

“Charlie…” He sighed and picked the phone up, expecting it to be from her, but it wasn’t.

Cas: Um, hi Dean, this is Cas, from Von’s the other day? Hopefully you remember me. I got your number from Charlie. I hope that’s ok?

Dean smiled. Apparently Cas wasn’t as shy as she thought he was.

Dean: Hi Cas. Of course I remember you. How could I forget? You read any of the books yet?

Cas: Working my way through The Hobbit right now. About two thirds of the way done. I like it so far.

Dean: Glad you like it. 

Dean stared down at his phone unsure of what to say. Someone in front of him cleared their through and he found himself staring at a teenage girl with long black hair and big brown eyes.

“Can I help you?” He asked, flashing her a smile. She smiled back, blushing.

“Oh, yes, do you have any Dickens? I need Copperfield for a book report.” The girl replied.

Dean stepped out from behind the counter and led her into the center room and down the center aisle. He plucked a paperback copy off the shelf figuring she’d want the least expensive copy.

“Thank you.” She smiled brightly and headed back upstairs with the book in hand. Dean pulled his phone out again and saw a message from Cas waiting.

Cas: I do like it. I’m glad Charlie recommended it. I look forward to reading a couple of the ones you suggested.

Dean: I think you’ll enjoy them too.

What was he doing? Just texting about literature? That wasn’t his style.

Dean: Did you really just text me to talk about books?

For several agonizing minutes there was no reply and he was afraid that maybe he had chased Cas away. He really hoped not because those incredible blue eyes and that sultry voice were definitely something he wanted to get to know better. When Dean’s phone finally vibrated, announcing a new text he let out an audible sound of relief.

Cas: Actually no. I kind of had a talk with Charlie and she said I should call or text you. I’m really not good at this.

Dean: Good at what exactly Cas? I didn’t think it was hard talking with you that day at all. I like to think I’m pretty easy to talk to.

Cas: You are! It was easier talking to you than I think it is sometimes with Charlie.

Dean: Then what’s the problem?

Another long silence. Dean wondered if Cas was so shy that he was making the guy uncomfortable. He decided it would be kinder to just tell the guy how he really felt, but first he wanted to flirt a bit.

Dean: So I heard a rumor.

Cas: What rumor is that exactly?

Dean: That you think I’m hot.

Cas: …OMG

Dean: That’s not an answer Cas. Do you think I’m hot? 

Again there nearly ten minutes passed and Cas still had not responded.

Dean: Ok, cause either someone is pulling my leg or lying to me. Forget I said anything? I’m bad with signals most of the time anyway.

Finally Cas responded and Dean let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Cas: Did Charlie tell you that?

Dean: You’re still avoiding the question, so I’m just going to take that as a no. Just forget I mentioned it.

Cas: No! I mean yes, I do think you’re hot. OMG! I don’t just go around telling people that.

Dean: Well good to know, cause I happen to think you’re hot. Are you busy Saturday? We could do lunch, or even dinner. That’s if you’re interested.

Cas: Do you realize what Saturday is?

Dean: Our first date if you say yes? I know it’s V-Day. I don’t expect chocolates and a giant teddy bear Cas. But food and good conversation would be nice.

Cas: I’d love to. Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there.

Dean: It’s my day off, we could make a day of it if you want. How about lunch at Triple XXX?

Cas: I love Triple XXX. Sounds great. I’ll meet you there?

Dean: Or I can pick you up. Do you drive? If you just want to meet up that’s fine.

Cas: I drive but my car is back home. There’s no room for it at the dorms, and I refuse to pay for student parking when I can walk or take the bus everywhere.”

Dean: I know what you mean. I don’t drive much, but I like to on Saturdays. How about I pick you up? Just tell me which dorms to show up at.

Cas: Ok, sounds good. Here’s my address…

Dean told Cas he’d pick him up at noon on Saturday and then they chatted for a bit about random other things before Cas had to go. When he stuffed his phone back in his pocket he had a huge grin on his face and it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Denise was right, he was going to have a smoking hot date for Valentine’s Day this year.

Cas couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so nervous before a date, but then again he didn’t remember the last time he’d gone out with someone as good looking as Dean Winchester. He changed three times before finally settling on a pair of jeans (specifically chosen for how good his ass looked in them since according to Charlie, Dean couldn’t stop staring when they’d first met), and a blue button down shirt that he felt would make his eyes stand out more. Everyone always complimented him on his eyes, so why not give them the attention they deserved? He opted to forgo the usual white undershirt he wore with these kinds of shirts and even left the first two buttons undone. It would be interesting to see if Dean had any kind of reaction. His hair was a mess, but that was nothing new. Charlie had told him to leave his hair alone, that when it was messy it made him look adorable. He didn’t want to be adorable though, he wanted Dean to think he was sexy, so he brushed it, but it was useless in the end so he gave up. He had already showered and shaved, so he concentrated on making sure to remember his deodorant, cologne, and to brush his teeth. Somehow he had remembered do all of that and more by the time he heard a knock on his door. He was positive his heart stopped in that particular moment. His room was small so it was only a few steps before he was at the door, pulling it open. And there was Dean Winchester, in all his green eyed glory, standing there with a huge smile on his face. His eyes ran down Cas’ body before coming back up to look at his face.

“You look really good Cas. Blue is definitely your color.” 

Cas reached into his closet to grab his coat and slip it on.

“Thanks Dean, you look darn good yourself.” 

And Dean did too. Cas took a moment to really admire this man standing in front of him. Dean was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black tee shirt and a red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned in the front. Over all of this was a heavy leather jacket. His short, dirty blonde hair was spiked in the front. He looked freaking HOT. Cas just wanted to stand there staring at him all day long but Dean was stepping back to let Cas out of the room, so Cas slid past him, pulling the door shut and locking it.

“So I thought we’d do Triple XXX for lunch, you still ok with that plan?” Dean asked.

“Absolutely. I love their food.” Cas replied.

Dean led him down to the ’67 Chevy Impala he was driving, watching with amusement as Cas’ eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“This is your car?!” 

“This is my baby. My dad gave her to me when I left for college.” There was pride in Dean’s voice.

“Well, she’s beautiful.” Cas said as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Thanks. I don’t have much, but this here, this my prize possession.” Dean ran a hand over the dashboard and smiled over at Cas.

“I drive a Corolla.” Cas blurted.

Dean looked over at him, an amused smirk on his face. “That’s a good, solid car.”

“Sure, if I want to be a soccer dad before I’m twenty five.” Cas laughed, and Dean laughed with him.

“Well, maybe you can get something more your taste when you graduate?”

Cas nodded. “That’s the intention. I got the Corolla from my brother after he decided to get himself a new car a few years ago. It’s more his style than mine.”

“Nothing wrong with that. I have a younger brother and he got a lot of stuff from me over the years when we were growing up. He’s still driving around my old Ford. I don’t pass much on to him anymore though. He’s taller than me and thinner, so he can’t get my clothes, and he’d rather listen to pop music than rock. We don’t even read the same things. He likes the Impala though, but he’s never getting it!” Dean said with a wicked laugh.

It was a short drive from Cas’ dorm to Triple XXX which was really just a diner that everyone loved to eat at, despite the pornographic name. Dean parked and as they walked to the door he reached out and took Cas’ hand.

“Is this ok?” He asked, unsure.

Cas tightened his hold on Dean’s hand. “It’s perfect.”

They went around the corner to sit at the counter in the front so that they could look out over the street. It was snowing, though not as hard as the day they’d first met. The waitress was quick to come and take their drink order.

“Root beer float of course.” Dean said, and looked over at Cas to see what he’d get.

“Same.” 

 

She nodded and left.

“They’re great here, aren’t they? The floats?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “I used to come here all the time as a kid with my brothers and sister. Once or twice my parents came too, but they were never much for fast food. My brothers though? They lived on it. My brother Gabe still does.”

“Are you from this area?” Dean asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Cas replied with a chuckle.

“It’s not a bad area. I like it here.” Dean said.

“I like it too, that’s why I’m still here. Well, that and the veterinary program.” Cas said.

“So you’re going to be a vet? How many more years do you have left?” 

Cas let out a long sigh. “Too many. But seriously, I’m in my sixth year. I’m so ready to be done.”

Dean nodded. Four years felt like an eternity for him. He couldn’t imagine doing double that.

“What are you in school for? I know you’re taking art history, you mentioned a paper.” Cas asked.

“Engineering, but I took art as a minor. Don’t judge me.” There was humor in Dean’s words and it made Cas smile.

“I’m not one to judge anyone, trust me. Art is a good choice. Are you an artist?”

Dean shrugged. “I can draw and I can paint. I wouldn’t say that makes me an artist though.”

“I beg to differ. That’s more talent than I have.”

The waitress reappeared, smiling at the two of them as she set their drinks down in front of them. 

“Have you decided what you wanted?” She asked.

“I want The Boudia.” Cas replied.

“Which burger is that?” Dean asked, reaching for the menu. He found it and read the description.

“Really? Cream cheese? On a burger?” He wrinkled his nose.

“It tastes amazing.” Cas assured him.

“I’ll go simple. Give me a Bert Burger.” Dean told the waitress.

She scribbled down their orders and disappeared again. Dean looked around. For a Saturday it was not all that busy, but then again he supposed not many people took their date to a diner on Valentine’s Day. Suddenly he doubted his choice of venue. He looked over at Cas who was peering out the window.

“What do you want to do after this?” Dean asked.

Cas turned to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. “It’s too cold to walk around. Maybe a movie or something? I haven’t been to the movies in over a year. But we can do whatever.”

Dean found his hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. “Sure, but I don’t even know what’s playing.”

Cas used his free hand to pull out his phone and search the theater down the street. They found one they could agree on, and it was starting in two hours. He stuck his phone back in his pocket. He suddenly wished the diner had booths rather than just this long counter so that he could sit closer to Dean.

“I’m glad you texted me. I was going to text you but I had just gotten your number.” Dean said suddenly.

Cas looked up surprised. “Charlie gave you my number?”

“Actually it was Denise, the girl that works the register on the main floor. Charlie came back to ask her out and gave me your number, but you texted before I could text you.” Dean explained.

Cas moved the straw around in his float and smiled. “I’m not usually so bold.”

“But you decided to text me?” Dean asked, and Cas could hear the flirtatious tone in his voice. It made him smile.

“Well yeah, have looked in a mirror lately Dean? But beyond that, you’re quite interesting. I like engaging conversation and I was getting that with you, before Charlie came back down, that is.”

He looked over at Dean and saw how red his face had become.

“Engaging conversation, huh? My brother would beg to differ.” Dean joked.

“Then your brother’s conversational material must vastly differ from mine.” Cas said, and he smiled again. 

“My brother’s conversational material differs from all other humans on the planet, so I don’t take much stock in his opinion.” 

He leaned a little closer, letting their shoulders brush but then the waitress was back with their food, setting it down in front of them. They pulled their hands apart so they could pick up their burgers and eat. Cas offered Dean a bite of his and Dean nodded in approval. It wasn’t half bad. They finished and the waitress reappeared, setting a slice of pie down in front of each of them.

“We didn’t order this.” Dean told her but she was smiling and picking up the baskets from their burgers.

“It’s on the house. It’s Valentine’s Day and you guys are adorable. Enjoy.” And with that she disappeared again.

Dean glanced at the pie slice in front of Cas. “What did she give you?” He asked.

“Cherry. You?” Cas looked over at Dean’s slice.

“Apple.”

Cas looked up at Dean and saw he was still eyeing the slice of cherry. Without a word he lifted both plates and switched them.

“I like apple better.” He said and picked up his fork.

“Cherry’s my favorite actually.” Dean said, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. 

They finished their pie, but not without sharing that too, and Dean paid. As they walked outside he took Cas’ hand again, pulling him a little closer. 

“We have an hour to kill before the movie starts. What do you want to do?” He asked.

They got to the car and Dean opened Cas’ door for him before sliding behind the wheel and turning to look at him.

“Anything you want to do Dean, I’m fine with.” Cas told him.

Dean’s eyes flickered to his lips before going back to look him in the eye.

“Well, perfect opportunity for engaging conversation I suppose.” Dean quipped.

Cas laughed at that. Talking was not exactly what he wanted to be doing at that particular moment, but he also didn’t want to give him the wrong impression.

“That sounds good. So what do you want to talk about?” He asked.

The next forty minutes they sat in the car with the engine running just talking and getting to know one another. It was less than a minute drive to get to the theater so they weren’t in any rush. Dean parked in the lot across from it and this time when they walked he slipped an arm around Cas’ waist. Cas leaned in closer, doing the same and putting his arm around Dean. Once inside it was Cas that insisted upon paying for the tickets. Dean argued on the principle that he had been the one to ask him out, but Cas wasn’t budging on the issue, so eventually he gave up. They opted not to get popcorn or drinks and just made their way to the right screen room. It was about half full, the movie almost ready to start, but they found seats in the corner where Dean immediately put his arm around Cas as soon as they were sitting down. Cas leaned closer and within ten minutes of the movie starting had his head on Dean’s shoulder and his free hand in Dean’s lap, holding his other hand. He was comfortable with Dean, more comfortable than he had been with anyone in a long time. Dean’s arm pulled him in a little closer and he found the movie difficult to concentrate on with Cas so close, but he managed to watch it, and actually get interested in the plot. They didn’t move right away when it ended either. Cas lifted his head to look up at Dean and for the briefest moment he’d forgotten how close he actually was, to those green eyes, to those lips he had been thinking about all afternoon, and he completely forgot whatever it was he’d been about to say. Instead he leaned closer, closing the gap and kissing Dean. He could feel the surprise Dean felt at his boldness as the other man froze for a moment before he was quickly kissing him back. Dean pulled his fingers form Cas’ grasp and brought his hand up to gently caress his cheek. His touch was light and it sent shivers through Cas as a thumb stroked the space below his jaw. When he pulled back he saw Dean was smiling.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement, and there was hope in those words.

“You have no idea.” The words came out way sounding way more seductive than Cas had intended, but it delighted him seeing how wide Dean’s eyes suddenly got. He leaned up and kissed him again, just a quick pressing together of their lips before he was getting to his feet and tugging Dean up too.

“Where to now?” Dean asked.

Cas tilted his head, looking up at him through dark lashes, a soft smile on his face that suddenly made Dean’s stomach feel like he had a million butterflies in it. Cas leaned his arms back, sticking his hands in his back pockets as he looked up at him. Dean was pretty sure Cas had no idea how hot he even looked at that moment.

“I dunno. I’m not hungry. We could find somewhere and just sit and talk.”

Dean wanted to pull him close, kiss him again, but they were still standing inside the now empty theater.

“Uh, sure, I like that idea. Let’s get out of here though.”

He took Cas’ hand and they made their way back to the Impala. Once inside Dean started the car and got the heater going. He looked over at Cas and realized those blue eyes were watching him.

“Thank you for today Dean. This has been more fun than I’ve had in a long time. I spend so much time with my face stuck in textbooks that I forgot what it was like to just get out and relax.” Cas said.

“I’m having fun. I like you Cas.” 

Dean blushed and Cas smiled, sliding across the seat so there was no space between them.

“I like you too Dean. Now kiss me please.” 

There was no hesitation on Dean’s part. He leaned in grabbing Cas’ waist as he pressed his mouth against Cas’, kissing him firmly. A tilt of Cas’ head and their mouths fit together perfectly. He brought a hand up, running it down the front of Dean’s shirt as his tongue ran across his lower lip, demanding entrance. Dean obliged, opening his mouth and giving Cas entry. He’d been dying to get his fingers in Cas’ hair practically since he met him so with his free hand Dean ran his fingers through the short, soft hairs on the back of Cas’ head, feeling the butterflies in his own belly going crazy when Cas moaned into his mouth. Neither had any idea how much time had passed when they finally pulled back to catch their breath.

“I didn’t expect that, but I’m glad for it. Dean had a goofy grin on his face and Cas was quickly realizing he liked this open, friendly side of him.

 

“So you’re not opposed to seeing me again?” Cas asked. His fingers were tracing a pattern down Dean’s chest, feeling the way the muscles beneath his shirt jumped at his touch.

He looked up and smiled and Dean kissed him again.

“I definitely want to see you again.” 

They did end up talking, but they carried their conversation out of the Impala and into the warmth of a coffee shop Cas recommended and ended up talking and laughing until the place was ready to close and they had to leave. Reluctantly Dean drove Cas back to his dorm, kissing him one last time.

“When can I see you again?” Dean asked him when they stopped kissing.

“When are you off work next? I can make time most evenings. All of my classes are in the morning and afternoon this semester.” Cas replied.

“I’m off Tuesday. I can pick you up and we can do dinner at my place if that’s alright. No pressure, but I’ll cook for you.” Dean said.

Cas smiled brightly. “You cook?”

Dean nodded. “I have my own apartment off campus because I can’t exactly cook in a dorm room. I tried that my freshman year and it didn’t go so well. I have a roommate but he won’t be home Tuesday, he goes to stay at his girlfriend’s place on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It works for me because then I don’t have him sticking his fingers in whatever I’m making at that moment.”

Cas ran his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand as he stared up into his eyes.

“Homemade cooking sounds great. I don’t remember the last time I had something that wasn’t processed. Even when I go home my mom doesn’t cook much.” 

“Then you’re in for a treat because I like cooking from scratch.” Dean leaned in, kissing a spot just behind Cas’ left ear.

“Text me? I have to go get some homework done or otherwise I could sit here doing this all night.” Cas said with a small laugh.

“Of course I’ll text you. And I know, I know, I have two papers due Monday myself. But I’ll see you Tuesday.” Dean said, and sat back to watch Cas get out of the car.

Getting the job at Von’s hadn’t been his worst decision, nor had getting stuck in the basement. That was for sure. He really couldn’t wait until Tuesday!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing another AU located inside Von's where the guys accidentally bump into each other and fluffiness ensues. So keep looking, I'll be posting more stuff soon!
> 
> If you liked this, leave a comment. 
> 
> Based on a prompt suggestion made by Eternallydeancas.


End file.
